Never
by RStitch
Summary: Sophomore Jackson Grimm decides to apply for the GPAA. There he makes new friends and new enemies, all while trying to prove that he is the very best. Sophomore May Birch, the reigning dance star, tries to keep her #1 title while still dealing with the troubles of high school. When these two collide, who will come out on top at the Goldenrod Performing Arts Academy? Tons of ships.


**Hey! This is my new fanfiction, titled 'Never'. I really hope you like it. I do not own Pokémon, or really anything else mentioned in this story. Please send a review and that kind of thing. I hope you like it! Thanks!**

**RStitch**

**Chapter 1**

**~Jack~**

As soon as I opened my eyes, they burned. I was staring right in the sun, thanks to some opened curtains in my room.  
"Stupid Taylor," I mutter, as I never open my curtains.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. My dresser looked like nothing had been touched. All the stuff in my room looked like normal, except the curtains.

I attempted to go back to sleep, but a bright dot appeared in my eyelids whenever I closed my eyes. I then heaved my blanket off me, and stood up. I yawned, and went over to my dresser.

It was an oak dresser my grandfather helped me make. He was a carpenter, him and his trusty Beedrill. We had made it together when I was very little. Obviously, I didn't do much of the work. I would have messed it up entirely, being 4. You would believe it'd look worn down, as that was over 10 years ago, but it only looked a couple months old.

Nevertheless, I opened the top drawer and grabbed a shirt. It didn't matter what shirt, I didn't care. None of my shirts were different. They were all just plain black shirts. My outfit didn't need to express who I was.

I then grabbed some old jeans out of the bottom drawer, and exited my room. The jeans were extremely hot; it was summer, after all. However, I didn't mind the intense hot. I minded the cold. My sister never got cold, only hot. So she would keep the downstairs cold during the summer. I yawned as I continued down the stairs.

When I got to the first floor several seconds later, I walked to my right. Out of the living room and into the kitchen. My feet hit the cold tile, as each step I took got me closer to food. I got to the counter and pulled out the Fruit Hoops box. On the front of the box was a Starly flying through some hoops. I chuckled and poured a bowl for myself.

While I ate, I planned out what I was going to do for the rest of the day. I got a list of stuff to do today: Write a script, shoot some shots at Celadon Department Store, and begin editing. I sighed at my lack of being able to balance. Instead of doing one film at a time, I had thought it'd be easier to do three at once.

As soon as I washed out my bowl, I exited the kitchen and began to make my way for the stairs, when I saw someone glaring at me. It was my older sister Taylor.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked me.  
"Going upstairs. I dislike being down here, as it's close to you." I reply.  
"What about your chores?" Taylor asks.  
"I was planning to not do them." I said honestly.  
"Jack! I can't do everything around here!" Taylor yells.  
"I know." I reply. "I was going to have Chan do them. He's always more than happy to."  
Taylor steamed. "Just because your Hitmonchan likes to do them, doesn't mean you should make him do it!"  
I rolled my eyes at that. It made him happy and it made me happy. What was not to like?  
"Fine, whatever!" I said angrily as I tried to push past Taylor to get to my room. I made it to the top step when Taylor spoke what I'd hoping she had forgotten.  
"And your application?" she whispered.  
"What application?" I whispered, teeth pushed together.  
"Don't lie to me, Jack." Taylor whispered. "Never."  
"Jack, they wanted you to apply. They would have made you if..." Taylor began, tearing up.  
I turned to face her.  
"They wanted me to apply. I thought I wasn't good enough. My mindset has not changed in 3 years." I say, tears escaping my eyes. I then bounded up the stairs and opened the door to my room, slamming it.

I pulled my laptop off the charger, and opened Safari. I remembered that they had shown me the website when they first wanted me to apply. It was a school for talented people. I looked at the website. The campus was in Goldenrod City, all the way in Johto. You could major in music, art, dance, writing, or filmmaking. My major would be filmmaking if I applied. Inside my mind, there was a war being fought. Should I apply?

Was Taylor right? Did I really have what it takes?

I set my laptop down and laid on my bed.  
"When I wake up," I say to myself, "I'll know whether to apply or not." And I kept thinking that until I was asleep.

When I woke, I thought to myself: Uh, what was I supposed to be thinking about? I then looked to my laptop and saw the school website. I sat on my bed for a few minutes, debating. After about 3 minutes, I had decided.

I would apply.

The next few days were a frenzy. I had so much to do. Record my application film, pack, talk to my regular school, etc.

I went to Lady Erika's home. She was the gym leader of Celadon City, my home, but also was the superintendent and a teacher at the college. She said she would miss me, and all the paperwork was completed.  
I filmed my application video several times, and edited it with several different programs. Eventually, I found one that I thought was perfect, and I sent it in.  
I had three suitcases of stuff. One of them was all my equipment. One of them was all clothes and some equipment. The final one was just stuff. Most importantly, a black notebook full of ideas I got from my parents, I mean, them.

And, one afternoon, after finishing my film for my audition, I put it all in the package and sent it to the address listed on the website. I put it in the mailbox close to my house, and heard it fall to the bottom. And in that moment, I promised myself one thing.

I would never look back.


End file.
